


Professor Layton and the Time They Got Hurt

by SolarSystem



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Blood, Hey there layton fandom, Hurt, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarSystem/pseuds/SolarSystem
Summary: An attack leaves the professor unable to defend Luke and himself. It's up to the apprentice to hold off the attackers until help arrives.





	Professor Layton and the Time They Got Hurt

Short desperate gasps escaped from Luke's mouth as he watched the group of offenders slowly making its way toward him. Between his feet was the professor, who was incapacitated by a wave of attacks earlier before. The smell of coppery blood- the professor's blood- almost made him gag, No. Luke told himself. I need to stay strong, for him. He gazed over the limp body beneath him. For the professor. Gripping the bloodied pipe, he readied himself for the upcoming attacks. All he could do now was to defend the professor and pray help comes soon.

 

The air surrounding him felt...strange. As if someone replace the all the oxygen in the room with water. Yet, he felt calm; at tranquil peace. A sudden voice rang sharply through his skull. "-essor! Can you hear me? Professor!" Blinding light flooded his sense as he felt his body returning back to reality. From what he could tell with his dampen sight, a woman in yellow was currently shaking his shoulders; concern and fear colored her face. "Professor Layton!" Joy and relief quickly returned to her face the moment Layton awoke. 

The woman- Emmy- hugged the professor but quickly removed herself when a groan of pain was emmited by the injured man. She sheepishly apologized and procceded to carry said man towards the direction of silhouette. Surprisingly, it was Inspector Grosky. He appeared to be awaiting orders by a car and Emmy's bike. "Layton! It appears you are in terrible shape! But, do not worry, for I will send you to the nearest hospital!" Emmy cringed at the thought of Grosky breaking every speed limit in his rickety car- and with a severely wounded man no less! 

"Inspector Grosky, I think its a better idea to call for an ambulance instead of driving there. It would be much...Safer." The policeman nodded frantically and dashed to the nearest payphone. During the assistant's and the inspector's exchange, the professor had been slowly regaining his memories before he fell unconscious. The last thing Layton was... Luke. Now driven with panic, the professor scrambled from the bloodied sleeves. "Luke?!" He shouted in a frantic daze. 

Emmy caught the professor before he could worsen his injuries. She hesitated before speaking, a clear red flag to Layton. "Luke, he's..." The man's breath hitched the second those words reached his ears. Luke was... Because of him, he's... Seeing that her employer was in shock, Emmy quickly changed her words. "Oh don't worry! He's fine! Well... He's alive..." An uneasy silence drifted between the two before the professor decided to speak up. 

"May I see him?" His voice wavering ever so slightly. Emmy perked up at the request and responded, "Of course you can. Follow me, please." The assistant stood up and with some help, Layton did as well. The door to Grosky's car was opened with Luke inside of it. The young boy was laying down on a blood-soaked coat, (presumably Grosky's) bandages hastily done on his side. Multiple bruises began to form on his limbs, as well as his face. His arm was most certainly broken or fractured, for it was in a makeshift sling; where the cloth came from, Layton well never know.

Eyes fluttering, Luke began to arouse. A weak grumble brought Layton back to his senses. "Luke..?" The boy began fumbling about at the sound of his mentor's voice. Emmy's firm hand ceased it immediately. She sighed and stepped backwards. "I'll give you two some space, alright? Call me if you need anything" With one last glance, she began to walk away. For a short while, nothing was said between the duo until Layton spoke, "What happened after I fell unconscious?" Luke looked away as he replied, "More of them started to come. I knew I had to protect you, so I picked up whatever was there" Upon hearing this, the professor began to sound distressed, "Luke, you should've have ran for help instead of fighting. You are in no obligation to protect me. In fact, it should've been the other way around!" 

Luke scoffed in return, "So you're saying I should've left you there? Fat chance." 

"I put you in serious danger, I dragged you into this, knowing full well that you could've been severely wounded- or worse."

"...What are you saying?"

The professor heaved a sigh and adjusted his hat. "What I'm saying is that I don't think its a good idea for you to join me on adventures anymore." 

"What?!" Luke sat up straight immediately, only to recieve a stinging pain in return. He winced before saying, "What do you mean I can't come along with you?" The professor looked away, obviously unhappy with the outcome, for he has between accustomed to Luke's company. However, this most be done. "You shouldn't accompany me to such dangerous journeys, it'll only put you in harm's way." Luke drew a sharp breathe before attempting to argue back, B-but what about Emmy? She comes along!" 

From the other side of the car, Emmy stood unnoticed by the passengers in the vehicle. She winced at the thought of the probable conclusion of the argument. She too, had become fond of Luke's presence. Although keeping the boy away from dangerous missions was better for him, she didn't want to say goodbye; just not yet.

The dispute between the professor and his..... The professor and Luke seemed to be settled. Hot, silent tears began to streaming from Luke's face; his entire body turned away from the professor. Soft sobs that were unable to be repressed escaped and made its way to the professor's ears. Each sob became more and more frequent, painfully squeezing Layton's heart each time.

In a soft voice, he began to speak. "Luke," A small hitch was heard from the boy, a sign that he was listening. "Lets come up with a compromise." Silence was his only response, save for a few small hiccups. Layton took it as his cue to continue. "You can join us for our adventures but when it gets too dangerous, you must stay somewhere safe. Is that alright with you?" 

Luke slowly sat up, his hands rubbing his eyes. "You- you promise?" The professor smiled, "As long as you're safe, I promise." The boy returned the smile and latched on to the professor for a tight hug. Startled, Layton returned the hug and closed his eyes. 

Emmy approached the opened side of the car with a relieved smile and suspiciously red eyes, "Well, I supposed we got everything sorted out then?" Luke grinned widely in response, "Yup!" The assistance chuckled, "That's good! Come on now, the ambulance should be arriving soon..." The two made their way out of the car with a happy smile on their faces despite their injuries. 

The ambulances arrived (along with Grosky) and they made their way to the hospital. Layton hoped something like this would never happen again.

 

Epilogue

The doors to Layton's office opened after three long weeks of recovery. Luke immediately jumped onto couch, only to be smacked on the head by Emmy, "Hey, take it easy, you just got back from the hospital." During the assistant's and the apprentice's usual banter, the professor received an interesting letter from Rosa. "Hmm... This appears to be a letter from Professor Sycamore." Emmy stopped to think, "Ah! He's that famous archaeologist, right?" Layton nodded in agreement, "Indeed. He is requesting our help on a living mummy" 

Luke widen his eyes, "A living mummy? But how?" The professor placed the letter on his desk on top of the mess, "I suppose that's where we come in." Emmy picked it up and glazed over the letter, "This sounds fascinating! When do we leave?" Layton replied while making some tea, "It appears we leave tomorrow."Luke plopped down on the couch. "Wow... I wonder what kind if secrets we'll uncover!" Layton gazed out the window with a steaming cup of tea in hand, "I wonder as well..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thanks for reading this
> 
> I know, this sucks.


End file.
